


the next minute

by catboynagito



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, all of the dr1 characters are Mentioned here basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboynagito/pseuds/catboynagito
Summary: naegi has a nightmare.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	the next minute

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first dr fanfic and uh,, please tell me if i get anything wrong!!! this is also my first work for any japanese media, so if i got anything wrong please tell me!!
> 
> i know its probably ooc for togami here but i just wanted to write this cause of the lullaby idea i had :-)
> 
> lmk if you want a part two (where i’d just do like, togami’s pov or something?? idk)
> 
> also yes ik togami and naegi as a ship is kinda problematic but its become a comfort ship dont @ me 😔
> 
> also i tagged ‘graphic descriptions of violence’ and ‘major character death’ just in case but this is danganronpa so,,,
> 
> sorry for the repetition btw🥺🥺
> 
> anyway enjoy this thing i wrote at 2 am!!!

one minute, the Ultimate Lucky Student was sleeping. the next minute, he was staring directly at the dead body of the Ultimate Pop Sensation, with a stab wound in the middle of her stomach. the next minute, he watched the Ultimate Fashionista get stabbed with spikes right through the heart. the next minute, he was standing still, being forced to watch the Ultimate Baseball Star be shot at 1,000 times with a machine firing baseballs at speeds faster than any normal gun. the next minute, he stood still once again upon seeing the Ultimate Programmer hung up by her hands, having been hit in the head with a dumbell. thenext minute, he was forced to watch the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader be flipped upside down at speeds faster than the speed of light. the next minute, he was comforting the Ultimate Moral Compass who had tried to get himself excecuted instead of the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader because he could not believe his friend would do such a thing as murder. the next minute, he stood in the doorway of the nurse’s office to be greeted with the same Ultimate Moral Compass who he had just comforted, dead on the floor, next to the Ultimate Fanfic Creator. the next minute,he was forced to watch as the Ultimate Gambler was burned at the stake, and then ran into by a fire truck. the next minute, he nearly died himself. the next minute, he was forced to watch as the former Ultimate Fashionista, now Ultimate Despair Leader, who he thought was dead, endure all of those same punishments that he was forced to watch. It was too much. All of these deaths, some of which he had to watch in real time, all within the confines of the school, within two weeks, he didnt know how he was able to handle it, the next minute his breathing was getting quicker, the next minute he was standing still, the next minute he couldn’t look away from his friends’ executions playing on repeat in his head, the next minute he couldn’t breathe, the next minute someone was yelling his name, the next minute he could hear the damn bear laughing, the next minute, the next minute-

the next minute someone is yelling his name.

the next minute he is becoming more aware of his surroundings.

the next minute he notices his vision is clouded by his own tears.

the next minute he notices the hands on his shoulders.

the next minute his vision clears up just enough to see the person in front of him.

the next minute, he realizes the person in front of him is the Ultimate Affluent Progeny.

the Ultim-

Togami. 

no more Ultimates.

Togami.

the next minute, Togami helps him through a breathing excercise. the next minute, Togami hands him the waterbottle from his night stand.

the next minute, Naegi shoves himself into Togami’s arms.

the next minute, Togami wraps his arms around him.

the next minute, Togami sings him a song. the next minute, Naegi recgonizes the lyrics. 

the next minute, he hums along.

the next minute, Naegi is calm.

the next minute, he recgonizes there will be no more standing still. no more being forced to do anything. no more pain.

the next minute, Naegi is alseep in Togami’s arms.

the next minute, Togami leaves a kiss on Naegi’s forehead.

the next minute, the only thing that matters is them.

the next minute, everything is okay.


End file.
